Secretos Fatales Fic de Clato
by CareerOnFire
Summary: Presentarte voluntario para salvar la vida de alguien cuando toda tu existencia se ha basado en ganar unos Juegos del Hambre... Que para proteger a esa persona tengas que hacer cosas que no quieres, incluso alejar a esa persona de ti... CLATO.
1. Una semana antes

¿Cómo poder describir aquella sensación tan extraña? Faltaba justamente una semana para la Cosecha de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de vacío? Eran las ocho de la mañana y su madre ya la había despertado, ella sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse, una ducha rápida de 10 minutos, peinarse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Esta semana no habría colegio para los que estaban en edad selectiva, era como una semana de fiesta en el distrito 02, aunque muchos gastaban esas "vacaciones" para ir a entrenar casi todo el día. Muchos como ella. Desde que tenía ocho años llevaba entrenándose para ser una profesional y lo había conseguido, una de las mejores de su distrito. Cuando terminó de desayunar recogió su plato y esperó pacientemente en el porche de su casa, escuchando como su madre y su padre hablaban de algo que no la interesaba demasiado y desconectó rápidamente. Poco tiempo después, quizás unos diez minutos y siempre tan puntual como siempre, apareció él por la acera, caminando tranquilamente, como si no hubiese prisa por ir al Centro de Entrenamiento. Clove se levantó y caminó a su encuentro o la saldrían arrugas de lo tranquilo que caminaba el chico, en cuanto llegó a su lado se paró en frente y se cruzó de brazos.

**–Dudo que los demás tributos te quieran esperar.**-dijo la morena mirándole fijamente.  
**–Relájate Clove, los demás tributos esperarán su muerte pacientemente.**-dijo el chico mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas, ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar.

Muchas veces la sacaba de sus casillas y le gustaría tener un cuchillo a mano y metérselo de golpe en la boca para que dejase de decir tantas idioteces. Ella sabía que nadie iba a esperar pacientemente su muerte, lo había visto en todos los Juegos porque se los había visto todos, uno tras otro. Notó como Cato aceleraba el paso para ir a su ritmo, pues ella tenía ganas de llegar allí y ponerse a entrenar.

**–Siempre que se acerca la Cosecha te comportas así, ¿quieres relajarte un poco Clove?**-dijo el rubio caminando a su lado. No entendía como algo tan pequeño podía andar tan sumamente rápido, él tenía que dar zancadas para poder cogerla.  
**–Si salgo, quiero ir preparada.**-dijo la morena sin mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía dejaría de estar alerta.  
**–¿Y si no sales? Habrás perdido otra semana más de tu vida entrenando como una posesa para que luego otra vaya en tu lugar.**-dijo él como si nada, aunque en parte llevaba razón.  
**–Es tu último año, deberías estar histérico.**-rebatió la morena mirándole fijamente y parándose antes de cruzar la carretera.  
**–¿Y?**-dijo el rubio mirándola y parándose a su lado. **–Es el último año que podré entrenar contigo Clove, no jodas la última semana, ¿quieres?**-dijo y se cruzó de brazos mientras la morena le mandaba una mirada fría y asesina.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en recordarle que era su último año? Era normal, Cato ya tenía 18 años, ella solamente 16. A ella todavía le quedaban 3 cosechas más si contábamos esta. Dos de esas tres cosechas las haría completamente sola, claro que conocía a más gente pero no tenía esa relación tan estrecha que tenía con el rubio. Siguieron caminando en silencio, era un silencio verdaderamente incómodo, pero Clove se negaba a romperlo y Cato también. En diez minutos, llegaron al Centro que, a pesar de la hora que era, estaba realmente lleno de gente. Clove suspiró y miró otra vez mal a Cato, mientras que él se disculpó con la mirada.

Cada uno se fue a su especialidad, Cato a las espadas y Clove a los cuchillos. Él era uno de los mejores de esa especialidad, ella era la mejor, nunca fallaba. La morena estaba totalmente obsesionada con mejorar, pero era algo que ya no se podía mejorar, había alcanzado la perfección con los cuchillos, incluso en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Solamente la fallaba quizás el peso y la estatura, sino, sería una máquina de matar, una tributo a la cuál temer.

Cato no tardó en ir a ver como Clove tiraba una y otra vez, a dianas inmóviles o con movimiento. Pero esta vez, llegó justo cuando luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un chico que era casi como él, quizás no tan musculoso y alto, pero rozaba bastante la cercanía. Clove se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, mirándola, así que trató de dejarle ver que no era la niña frágil que él había conocido hace varios años, sino que ahora podía con alguien que era casi como él. Tras varios intentos y golpes de su espalda contra la fina colchoneta del suelo, consiguió asestarle un puñetazo al chico que cayó al suelo, llevándose a ella también. El monitor dio tiempo muerto y Cato se acercó a Clove ayudándola a levantarse.

**–Tu y tu manía de luchar contra gente más fuerte que tú.****-**dijo el rubio observando que estaba bien.  
**–No siempre estarás tú para protegerme. Recuerda que a mi me quedan tres Cosechas más.**-dijo la morena enfadada y con cierto resentimiento. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí, cojeando, pero con la cabeza bien alta.

El día terminó como había empezado, en completo silencio. Clove seguía cojeando y se negaba a apoyarse en Cato. Él por su parte estaba ya un poco cansado de discutir con ella, por lo que no trató de convencerla. La dejó en su casa, tal como hacía siempre y como siempre, los padres de Clove esperaban en el porche, Cato les saludó y dejó que la morena se fuese a su casa, caminando el hacia la suya, pensando que ese año se presentaría voluntario, que ya era hora de que un Hadley fuese ganador, solamente esperaba que ella no saliese como la tributo femenina del distrito dos, no este año.


	2. El día de la Cosecha

El día de la Cosecha ya había llegado. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan sumamente rápido? Todo el distrito estaba feliz, se notaba las ganas de unos nuevos Juegos y tanto Clove como Cato se sumaban a ese ambiente. Clove se empezaba a arreglar, poniéndose un bonito vestido para aquel día, por un día que podía ir bien arreglada no dudaría en hacerlo. Cato más de lo mismo, su padre le dejó un traje, ya que los demás se le habían ido quedando pequeños. La morena desayunó sin prisas, se había levantado muy temprano y no tenía prisa alguna, puesto que hasta la una no era la Cosecha.

Poco a poco la tensión se iba notando en el ambiente. Muchos querrían presentarse como voluntarios, más chicos que chicas, y solamente el primero que dijera "Me presento como voluntario" sería el que iría a los Juegos. La familia Hendricks, la de Clove, y la familia Hadley, la de Cato, salieron a la par hacia el Edificio de Justicia del distrito 02. La gente iba llenando las calles, cerca del Edificio era imposible no estar casi apretujado con otras personas, pero poco a poco tanto Cato como Clove, consiguieron llegar dentro de la zona delimitada para los futuros tributos.

**–¡Hey Clove!**-gritó Cato, haciendo que la morena se diese la vuelta para mirarle y sonreír de lado.  
**–Hola Cato...**-dijo la morena notando como los nervios ya empezaban a pasarla una mala jugada.  
**–Relajate, todo saldrá bien**.-dijo el rubio sonriendo y, a pesar de que sabía que se podía llevar un golpe de parte de la morena, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Ella se quedó estática durante unos segundos, para después pasar sus pequeños brazos por la espalda de él y abrazarle. **–Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.**-dijo el asegurándolo, no sabía si más para él o más para ella, solamente necesitaba oírlo.

Se separaron y cada uno se fue a la zona que le correspondía. Cato estaba atrás del todo en la zona de los chicos, mientras que Clove se encontraba casi en la mitad de las chicas. La morena estaba en un lateral, solamente le separaban dos personas del gran pasillo. Cato estaba en el pasillo, casi se había peleado por ese sitio con el otro chico. Un hombre, de unos cincuenta y pico años salió, dando el mismo discurso de todos los años, después un video comenzó a explicar el por qué de los Juegos, y por fin, el sorteo. Los corazones de todo el mundo comenzaron a ir despacio, la tensión se palpaba, varios niños pequeños se habían derrumbado ya, a pesar de ser del distrito 02.

**–Primero las chicas...**-dijo el señor caminando hacia esa urna tan sumamente grande donde el nombre de Clove había entrado solamente seis veces, no había pedido ninguna de esas teselas porque no entendía el por qué pedirlas siendo del distrito 02. El señor metió la mano, la revolvió por dentro y sacó la papeleta perfectamente doblada. Se acercó al micrófono y la desdobló despacio, o eso le pareció a Clove. Se notaba como leía el nombre primero, quizás porque otros años hubo un tributo con apellido o nombre impronunciable. **–¡Clove Hendricks!**-dijo el señor. El corazón de la morena se paró de golpe. ¿Habían dicho su nombre? ¿Había salido elegida? La morena tragó saliva, y se abrió paso como pudo. Las piernas no le estaban fallando, por ahora, solamente se dedico a pensar que tenía que llegar entera al escenario y no mirar a cierta persona o se derrumbaría totalmente porque acababa de joderle su último año. **–Y ahora... Los chicos.**-dijo el señor cuando Clove ya había sido presentada y estaba allí arriba, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños cerrados, tratando de parecer completamente impasible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Volvió a repetir lo mismo, removió y sacó otra papeleta. Clove miró fijamente al señor cuando este se puso cerca de ella para decir el nombre del tributo masculino del dos. **–¡Stef...!**-dijo el hombre, pero alguien rápidamente le cortó.  
**–¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO!**-dijo aquella voz que tantas veces le daba dolor de cabeza a la morena. Sintió como si algo la hubiese atravesado por completo, ¿por qué lo hacía? Clove clavó rápidamente su mirada en él, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
**–Vaya... Tiempo récord...**-dijo el señor riéndose. **–Sube aquí, rápido.**-dijo él, observando como Cato andaba a zancadas hacia el escenario.¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? La cabeza de Clove daba vueltas, notaba como el suelo comenzaba a moverse. **–¿Cómo te llamas?**-preguntó el señor.  
**–Cato, Cato Hadley.**-dijo él frío, duro, distante. Clove no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué parte de "solo vuelve uno" no había entendido Cato?  
**–¡Señoras y señores, nuestros tributos de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!**-dijo el señor levantándoles a la vez las manos a los dos, a los tributos del distrito dos.

Unos Agentes llegaron, cogieron a ambos del brazo y les llevaron dentro. Cato trató de coger a Clove antes de que esta entrara en aquella sala, pero la chica se escurrió rápido dentro de esta, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. El rubio suspiró, tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en el tren, tendrían mucho tiempo. Entró en la sala y ambos esperaron las visitas de su familia.


	3. El peor viaje al Capitolio de la Histori

Y así era como, tras despedirse de sus familias, nuestros tributos del distrito 02 subieron al tren que les llevaría al Capitolio, donde para muchos, los Juegos empezarían allí, pero para ambos los Juegos ya habían empezado. Tanto Clove como Cato sabían que tenían poco más de un día para poder poner su mente en orden, quizás más Clove que aún notaba como la sangre golpeaba con fuerza en su sien. Justo cuando entraron al tren se encontraron con su mentor, Brutus. Les miró fijamente a ambos, Cato le sostuvo la mirada, admiraba a aquel hombre, mientras que Clove le miró durante cuatro segundos y apartó rápidamente la mirada, aunque también le admiraba, sentía cierto temor hacia aquel hombre. Pasaron al vagón principal y tomaron asiento, Clove se negaba a mirar o a hablar a Cato, y eso al rubio le estaba causando varias peleas internas.

**–No vamos a presentarnos porque os conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que tenéis oportunidades, ambos, de salir victoriosos de estos Juegos.**-comenzó a hablar Brutus. Ambos alzaron la vista, ¿qué les conocía? **–¿Extrañados? Los monitores del Centro nos cuentan quiénes son los más avanzados, y nosotros, tanto Enobaria como yo, vamos a ver a los futuros tributos de vez en cuando. Este año hemos decidido que yo sea el mentor, ella quiere un año sabático.**-dijo el mentor encogiéndose de hombros.

Enobaria, aquella mujer que había enseñado durante una semana a lanzar mejor los cuchillos a Clove cuando ella solamente tenía doce años, aquella que la había deseado suerte en su primera Cosecha, ahora extrañaba que estuviese allí y que ella fuese su mentora porque Brutus la inspiraba miedo. Clove miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el tren ya estaba en movimiento y ella ni se había enterado. Cato miraba fijamenet a Brutus, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de entendiese que hacía allí, que él no iba a ganar.

**–Bien. A ti se te dan bien los cuchillos, Enobaria me lo dijo. Y a ti las espadas, y obviamente ganarás cualquier pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Te será más difícil escapar si debes huir, a ella no.**-dijo él mientras señalaba a cada uno mientras decía las cosas. **–Cómo deberíais saber, los tributos del distrito 01 estarán aliados desde ya con vosotros, conocerles, llegar a saber sus puntos débiles para cuando llegue el momento exacto, macharcarles.**-dijo mirándoles fijamente. **–No sabemos que pasará con los del cuatro, Enobaria habló con el estúpido de Finnick pero no nos dejó nada en claro**.-dijo suspirando. Todos sabían del odio que había entre Brutus Lauridsen y Finnick Odair, pero era normal, a Cato el mentor del cuatro le parecía un imbécil, y a Clove, bueno, admitía que era guapo y demás, pero no le soportaba por los aires de grandeza que se daba. **–Será mejor que descanséis, sois del distrito dos... Vais a levantar mucho revuelo en el Capitolio.**-dijo sonriendo y levantándose para irse.

Así, los dejó solos. Clove miró de nuevo por la ventana, sintiendo los ojos de Cato clavados en su cabeza. No le miró, se negó a ello o explotaría llamándole de todo por presentarse voluntario, aunque sabía que Cato lo habría hecho aunque ella no hubiese salido, pero ella había salido elegida. El tren se seguía moviendo y no se notaba nada de movimiento, Clove se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Vio el paisaje pasar rápidamente, formando manchas verdes, marrones y grises.

**–¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo sin hablarme?**-preguntó la voz del rubio sobresaltándola. Se giró como acto reflejo, maldiciéndose a si misma. **–Bien, ahora que me miras... ¿Por qué te pones así?**-preguntó el, sentado aún.  
**–¿Te atreves a preguntarlo pedazo de idiota?**-dijo ella matándole con la mirada. **–Solo volverá uno.**-añadió con todo el veneno posible en cada palabra. El rubio asintió y no dejo de mirarla fijamente.  
**–¿Y qué? Volverás tú.**-dijo él tan tranquilo. La morena le miró fijamente y tragó saliva sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué se habría presentado voluntario entonces?

La morena se fue de allí sin decir nada, dando un gran portazo y dejándole totalmente confundido. Clove se encerró en el compartimento que la dejaron, mientras que Cato empezó a ver las demás Cosechas con Brutus. A la hora de la cena, Clove salió y entró en el vagón principal para ver que la estaban esperando, normalmente aprovecharía para sentarse al lado de Cato, pero ahora se sentó lo más lejos posible de él, al lado del escolta que tenían, Templeriön Stuârt, era el que había sacado su nombre de la urna y el que llevaba años, incluso antes de que Cato naciese, siendo escolta del distrito 02.

**–Bueno Clove, como no has visto las Cosechas te hago un pequeño resumen.**-dijo Brutus haciendo que la morena le mirase fijamente. **–Los tributos del distrito 01 serán vuestros aliados, por lo que deberéis de conocerles en el Centro de Entrenamientos desde el momento en que lo piséis. Los del distrito 03 nunca suponen un gran problema, si les veis con posibilidades de ganar, tener cuidado. El distrito 04 tiene una chica de 16 años y a un niño de 13, no serán mucho peligro pero os conviene aliaros con la chica dudo que el niño pase de la Cornucopia. El cinco es más de lo mismo, ambos tienen 16 años y no suponen demasiado peligro, pero la chica parece inteligente, tener cuidado con ella. En el seis, teniendo los mentores que tienen, dudo que consigan mucho, ir a por ellos nada más empezar. Los del siete, como siempre, tener cuidado, suelen dar muchas sorpresas..**.-dijo Brutos cogiendo aire y bebiendo un poco de agua. **–Los tributos del ocho tendrán una idea principal: alejarse del baño de sangre todo lo que puedan, no supondrán un peligro. Los del nueve son ambos de la edad de Clove, no suponen mucho peligro. Los del diez, tener cuidado igualmente, suelen tener conciencia de como manejar cuchillos. Los del once, la niña pequeña huirá de la Cornucopia, el chico seguramente se quedará, tiene madera para aguantar hasta el final si consigue armas.**-dijo mirándoles y suspirando. **–Tener cuidado con él, no me da buena espina. Y el último, pero no menos importante... Todos los del doce desconocen las armas, o casi todos... Casi nunca pasan de la Cornucopia, y sino en los tres primeros días caen.**-dijo Brutus bebiendo otro poco.

El silencio se hizo, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Templeriön trató de suavizarlo diciendo que nada más les vieran, tendrían patrocinador por doquier, eso alegró un poco a Clove, pues aunque nunca lo hubiese reconocido, odiaba tener a una multitud delante de ella y, aunque debería temer lo que sucediese en la Arena, temía más lo que pudiese suceder en la entrevista. Terminaron y se fueron a sus vagones, Clove como siempre se escurrió antes de que Cato pudiese decirle nada, y tanto el mentor como el escolta notaban la tensión que se respiraba entre ambos tributos.

**–Clove... Ábreme la puerta...**-dijo Cato llamando por quinta vez, y por quinta vez sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volvió a llamar, esta vez sin decir nada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. **–Vamos Clove, no seas cría.**-dijo apoyando la cabeza en la puerta, cansado de la situación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Cato casi se fuese al suelo al estar apoyado en ella. Clove salió y le observó en silencio, con esa mirada suya tan fría y que te impedía hablar durante unos segundos, pero él estaba completamente acostumbrado a esas miradas.

**–¿Qué quieres?**-dijo ella mirándole mal y hablando con un tono seco.  
**–Hablar.**-dijo tratando de pasar, encontrándose con el pequeño brazo de la chica que le impedía el brazo. **–¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?**-preguntó él echándose para atrás.  
**–Total, uno de nosotros va a morir.**-dijo ella fría, aquello le dolió en el alma odiaba esa afirmación, pero era real, uno o los dos iban a acabar muertos, solo podía volver uno.  
**–En tal caso...**-dijo él acercándose a ella, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la boca, haciendo que la morena se quedase estática y sin saber que hacer, su cerebro se colapsó de golpe, aquello no se lo esperaba y jamás se lo hubiese esperado. Cato la soltó y se fue sin decir nada, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, haciendo que los nudillos se quedasen totalmente blancos.

Clove seguía parada en la puerta, notaba como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, su cerebro iba despacio, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿La había besado? Movió ligeramente la cabeza, cerró la puerta y con el vestido aún puesto se metió en la cama, parecía un robot, su cerebro aún no funcionaba y todavía sentía las manos de Cato sobre sus mejillas. Él por el contrario trató de frenar a su cerebro, este iba demasiado rápido y esa sensación le mareaba. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de joderlo todo.


	4. Un nuevo plan Amores traicioneros

Me gustaría aclarar que los siguientes personajes: Gloss, Cashmere y Enobaria tienen la cara del cast de En Llamas. Lo único con lo que NO pienso coincidir con el cast, es con Brutus. Tengo demasiado aprecio a ese personaje, por lo que le daré mi propia cara: Norman Reedus.

* * *

Nuestros tributos se habían dormido a altas horas de la madrugada, ninguno había pegado ojo por lo que había pasado. Ella se preguntaba por qué había hecho eso y se decía a si misma que era una de las idioteces de Cato. Él se decía a si mismo que había sido un idiota, que no debería haberla besado, no en estas circunstacias cuando solo uno de ellos podría volver a casa. Cato fue el primero en levantarse, podría haber dormido... ¿Cuanto? ¿Dos horas? Si, o quizás incluso menos. Se lavó la cara y salió al vagón principal en pijama. Ella se quedó en la cama, mirando fijamente por la ventana, viendo aún aquellos borrones que era el paisaje de fuera. Brutus no tardó en llamarla para que fuese a desayunar, ella se levantó y se vistió, cogiéndose una coleta alta y entrando al vagón justo cuando terminaba de hacerla.

**–Vaya, al fin te dignas a honrarnos con tu presencia, bella durmiente.**-le dijo Brutus a Clove, haciendo que esta le mirase y luego rápidamente bajase la mirada suspirando. **–Sobre la hora de comer llegaremos al Capitolio. Allí estará Enobaria esperándonos, no será la que esté con vosotros en el Centro de Entrenamientos, pero estará allí para ayudaros con cualquier cosa que necesiteis, salvo entrenaros, que para eso estoy yo.**-dijo el mentor mirándoles a ambos.

Clove se sentó lejos de Cato, a lo que este hizo un amago con la boca de decir algo, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Brutus les miraba a ambos, sin comprender que ocurría pues siempre les había visto juntos y ahora no, aunque pensándolo bien, a él no le sentaría nada bien ir con Enobaria a unos Juegos, se habían hecho carne y uña y se entendían a la perfección, no podría dañarla ni aunque le obligaran a ello, aunque eso fuese decirle "no" a su amado Capitolio. El desayuno transcurrío en total silencio salvo que hablase Brutus, tanto Clove como Cato se dedicaban a asentir con la cabeza y a mascullar cualquier respuesta. Clove fue la primera en abandonar la mesa, entrando rápidamente en su vagón.

**–Cato, ¿qué ha pasado?**-preguntó Brutus cuando Cato se disponía a abandonar la mesa. Este se sentó de nuevo y le miró fijamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle y que no pensase que era débil.  
**–Juré que si ella salía elegida, no me iba a presentar voluntario... Aunque fuese mi último año.**-dijo el rubio. **–Rompí una promesa que me hice a mi mismo.**-dijo el apretando los puños.  
**–¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tiene madera de ganadora.**-dijo Brutus tranquilo, como si nada.  
**–Miedo.**-dijo el simplemente, levantando la vista y cruzándose con los ojos verdes de Brutus.  
**–¿Miedo a qué?**-preguntó el mentor sosteniéndole la mirada.  
**–A que muera, a que no regrese.**-dijo el rubio, tragando saliva después.  
**–Entiendo... Sois amigos, es normal. ¿Desde hace cuanto la conoces?**-preguntó.  
**–Desde que yo tengo diez años, ella tenía siete.**-dijo el rubio.  
**–Eso son ocho años... Son muchos, es normal que temas por su vida.**-dijo Brutus tranquilo, Cato le miró. ¿Cómo podía estar así, sin preocuparse por lo frágil que era Clove? **–Mira Cato, solo regresará uno de vosotros, se que la protegerás, lo noté por como saltaste el día de la Cosecha... Ni siquiera diste tiempo a que terminasen de leer el nombre, eso dice mucho...**-dijo el suspirando. **–Solamente reza todo lo que sepas para que los demás tributos no se den cuenta de que ella te importa, porque Clove es tu único punto débil.**-dijo el mentor, haciendo que Cato le mirase fijamente. **–Te costará hacerlo, vas detrás de ella todo el rato pero trata de mantenerla alejada de ti o irán al principio a por ella... Cuando uno piensa en caliente, no piensa bien...**-dijo él recordando sus Juegos. **–Vete a cambiarte, ya estamos a punto de llegar.**-dijo Brutus y acto seguido Cato se levantó y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

Y ahí empezaba a asomarse el Capitolio, ambos tributos fueron corriendo al gran ventanal que había y entraron en una especie de túnel, dejando todo iluminado por las luces del vagón. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y cuando volvieron a mirar por la ventana, un haz de luz les golpeó en los ojos, acababan de entrar en la Estación de Trenes del Capitolio, donde había miles de personas gritando y saludándoles. Cato se quedó de piedra, Clove comenzó a sentirse mareada de tanta gente que había. Poco a poco, el tren aminoró la marcha y se frenó. Brutus les cogió a ambos y les sacó del tren, haciendo que una masa de gente casi les tragase nada más pisar el suelo, todos coreaban sus nombres y aquello a Cato le subió la moral, quizás demasiado. Clove se apegó a Brutus tanto como pudo, ahora veía que podría salvarla de aquella muchedumbre y salir ilesa de allí.

Cuando llegaron al Centro de Entrenamientos, subieron a la planta dos, la que era exclusivamente de su distritro, aunque de ahora en adelante, vivirían entre las plantas uno y dos, como era de esperar, ambos distritos, tanto el uno como el dos, estarían aliados. Y como era de esperar, los dos tributos del uno ya esperaban en el sofá de la planta dos. Brutus sonrió en cuanto vio a aquella mujer alta, rubia y guapa. Detrás de ella había un chico que se le daba un aire a Cato. Cato y Clove sabían quiénes eran perfectamente, los hermanos Bracken. Gloss y Cashmere Bracken, amados e idolatrados en el Capitolio. Mellizos, Gloss ganó con 17 los 63º Juegos del Hambre años y ella con 18 años los 64º Juegos del Hambre. Brutus había ganado los 59º Juegos del Hambre, y Enobaria había ganado los 60º Juegos del Hambre. Detrás de ellos estaban los que eran los tributos del distrito 01.

**–Cato, Clove...**-dijo Brutus mirándoles. **–Ellos son Marvel y Glimmer.**-dijo el mentor de los del dos. Clove trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió medio amago. Cato saludó con la mano. Marvel igual, y Glimmer solamente se dedicaba a mirar a Cato como si quisiese saltar sobre él. **–Serán vuestros aliados en estos Juegos.**-dijo Brutus mirando a sus tributos.  
**–Será un placer ser vuestros aliados.**-dijo la chica rubia, Glimmer, sin dejar de mirar a Cato.  
**–Esta noche podéis bajar a cenar a nuestra planta**.-añadió Gloss poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Cashmere y Glimmer se reían por lo bajo.  
**–Claro, allí estaremos.**-dijo la voz de Enobaria. Clove se giró rápidamente y oprimió las ganas que la dieron de correr a abrazarla, solamente se quedó clavada en el sitio con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Enobaria se quedó al lado de la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los del distrito 01 se fueron y Enobaria y Brutus se abrazaron, haciendo que ambos tributos se sintiesen un poco incómodos. Enobaria se giró y abrazó a Clove, tenían bastante poca amistad, pero la mentora sabía que esa niña era como ella, su viva imagen por eso la tenía tantísimo aprecio. Brutus se llevó a Cato lejos de las chicas, que se fueron directas a la habitación de Clove.

**–No se si te has fijado Cato...**-dijo Brutus haciendo que Cato le mirase fijamente. **–Glimmer, la rubia tonta del uno... Te devoraba con la mirada. Es la mejor forma de alejarte de Clove**.-dijo Brutus siendo directo. Cato abrió los ojos como platos.  
**–¿Qué?**-preguntó de nuevo sin creérselo. **–No voy a jugar a los noviecitos.**-dijo él serio.  
**–¿Prefieres tener a Clove segura o prefieres que la maten a la primera de cambio?**-preguntó Brutus siendo duro, haciendo que aquella pregunta golpease a Cato sin que pudiese defenderse. **–Lo suponía. Pégate a Glimmer, que piense que estás interesado en ella, Clove se enfadará y se alejará de ti. En la Arena igual, aunque obviamente no dejes desprotegida a Clove.**-dijo Brutus mirándole.  
**–¿Por qué me ayudas?**-preguntó el rubio.  
**–Lucharé por Clove, todos pondrán sus esperanzas en ti además... Me recuerda mucho a Enobaria...**-dijo Brutus mirando por el gran ventanal. **–Si Clove cae, te sacaré de allí vivo. Tu te presentaste voluntario para sacarla de la Arena con vida, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. Si fracasas, te sacaré de allí con vida**.-dijo frío y mirándole de nuevo.

Sin más se fue, dejando a Cato peor de lo que estaba. ¿Hacerse el enamorado de esa chica? Tragó saliva. Todo era demasiado raro, nunca se había imaginado _sus_ Juegos de aquella manera. No, sus Juegos era en los que iba con una chica de su edad, que le importase verdaderamente poco con la cuál aliarse hasta el momento justo, esperar a que otro la matase, pues se negaba en rotundo a matar a alguien de su distrito, después matar a los que queden y coronarse vencedor de sus Juegos. ¿Tan difícil era todo? Suspiró y se subió a su cuarto para prepararse para "conquistar" a aquella rubia, aquello no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, y cierta morena tampoco.


	5. Una cena nada corriente

Brutus y Cato llevaban esperando abajo casi 45 minutos, más los que quedaban. Brutus no dejaba de gritar para que bajasen las chicas, pero tanto como Enobaria como Clove, no se decantaban por un vestido. Los chicos iban con un traje normal, incluso demasiado normal, era una simple cena, o eso creían porque cuando vieron bajar a las chicas, se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos. Enobaria sonrió, aquel vestido y peinado que llevaba eran demasiado, resaltaban la tonalidad de su piel y sus ojos tenían un toque de brillo increible, estaba totalmente magnifica. Clove, ella era simplemente otra chica. Parecía que la antigua Clove había desaparecido por completo, era como más... Adulta. Cato tragó saliva al verla, ¿Brutus quería que se apartara de ella? Pues ahora no lo conseguiría. Aquel vestido que llevaba hacía que su diminuto cuerpo pareciese más el de una adolescente de 17 años que de los 15 que tenía. No llevaba casi maquillaje, pero podría notarse una especie de brillos que resaltaban sus diversas pecas. El pelo iba recogido en un peinado que dejaba ver sus hombros, algo que a la chica le resultaba incómodo.

**–Vaya...**-dijo Brutus tragando saliva y mirándolas de una en una y de arriba abajo. **–Yo... No tengo palabras.**-dijo Brutus pestañeando y sonriendo.  
**–Yo tampoco...**-añadió Cato mirando fijamente a Clove.  
**–¿Vamos a cenar? No hagamos esperar.**-dijo Enobaria agarrando a Clove del brazo y llevándola al ascensor mientras los chicos despertaron de aquel extraño trance y las siguieron.

Como era de esperar, tanto Gloss como Marvel, ya estaban listos y parecía que en la planta uno había los mismos problemas que en la dos. Cashmere se había cambiado de vestido como unas diez veces, Glimmer trece. Marvel estaba a punto de darla con un jarrón en la cabeza para que se estuviese quieta y dejase de tirarle las cosas a la cara.

**–Tengo que estar perfecta...**-dijo Glimmer mientras caminaba por la habitación, siendo observada por su primo Marvel.  
**–¿Para? Glimmer, estás en los Juegos del Hambre... No en un concurso de belleza.**-dijo el rodando los ojos y recibiendo una mirada asesina de su prima.  
**–¿Cómo que para qué?**-preguntó ella con tono ofendido. **–¿Tu le has visto Marvel? ¿Has visto a ese tal Cato?**-preguntó ella suspirando y tirándole otro vestido a la cara a su primo.  
**–Como para no verle, ocupaba toda la puerta.**-dijo quitándose el vestido y riéndose por la cara que puso su prima. Le encantaba pincharla, pasaría sus últimos días haciéndolo.

Tras media hora, Cashmere apareció en la puerta dejando a Marvel totalmente embobado. Llevaba un vestido y un peinado muy típico de las chicas del uno. Marvel dijo "expléndido" casi balbuceando, a lo que Glimmer soltó un bufido y le tiró un zapato a la cara, desviándose por su gran mala puntería, dándole directamente en el montón de vestidos que tenía encima de las piernas. Marvel se fue con Cashmere, dejando a Glimmer sola ante un gran armario lleno de vestidos. No tardó en elegirlo, era perfecto. Ese vestido haría las delicias de aquel chico. El peinado estuvo listo rápidamente. Bajó agarrándose a la barandilla y uniéndose a su primo y a sus mentores. Justamente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se giró y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Enobaria y Brutus fueron los primeros en salir, agarrados del brazo y sonrientes. Todo fueron saludos, Clove estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto dentro del ascensor y no se podía mover, algo que su compañero notó. La puerta se cerró con ambos dentro, Cato la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada fijamente sin apartarla un segundo.

**–Estás espectacular, pasa de ellas.**-dijo Cato sabiendo cuál era el problema de la chica sin que ella dijese nada. Clove tragó saliva, asintió y abrió la puerta del ascensor, saliendo sin esperarle.

Clove se quedó mirando a Glimmer, y ella también la miró, pero de una forma despectiva, casi con cierta mofa. Enobaria y Cashmere mantenían una disputa sobre cuál de sus dos tributos femeninas vestía mejor, obviamente Cashmere no atendía a razones, diciendo que las del distrito uno tenían el glamour en las venas. Clove pensó que ojala el glamour pesase mucho, y así Glimmer se ahogase a la primera de cambio. Sin más, Glimmer pasó por el lado de Clove, dándola un golpe que hizo que la morena casi se cayese. Cato se vió asaltado por la rubia sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a esperárselo, solamente pudo sonreírla. A partir de ahí, Glimmer no se separó un solo minuto de Cato.

**–Mi prima cuando quiere puede ser una verdadera lapa.**-dijo el chico del uno, Clove le miró fijamente y alzó una ceja.  
**–¿Es tu prima? Pobre de ti.**-dijo la morena sin importarle si ese chico adoraba a la rubia tonta.  
**–La acabas cogiendo cariño.**-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. **–Solo que tu compañero tendrá que soportarla o matarla.**-dijo riéndose. Clove le miró fijamente sin entenderle muy bien.

Cato miraba de reojo como el chico del uno hablaba con Clove y esta le contestaba. Clove no era de esas, claro, estaría tratando de averiguar que cosas se le darían bien. Él en cambio solamente había hablado, o mejor dicho escuchado, de lo "fantástica" que era Glimmer en todo. Se estaba cansando pero cuando trataba de abandonar, sentía la mirada de Brutus sobre él y como aquello le recordaba el por qué estaba allí, tratando de lidiar con esa chica tan sumamente pesada.

La cena por fin llegó. Glimmer se sentó al lado de Cato, Clove al lado de Marvel. Enobaria y Brutus se sentaron uno en frente de otro, dejando a los hermanos presidir la mesa. El primer plato fue tranquilo, hablaron de los otros tributos, dejando claro que quizás podrían aliarse con la muchacha del cuatro si Finnick Odair accedía a ello, pues no es que se tuviesen mucho aprecio, solamente Cashmere tenía aprecio a ese chico. Los avox iban y venían con platos, bebidas y muchas cosas más, cada vez diferentes y de colores extraños que Clove ni sabía que existían. En el segundo plato, se empezó a hablar de las tácticas a usar, obviamente las tácticas de la alianza, no las del tributo propio. Cato y Glimmer no paraban de coquetear, o eso intentaba el rubio. Clove apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo y se decía a si misma lo bien que le quedaría este en el cuello de la rubia. Marvel hablaba con Brutus sobre los Juegos de este. Enobaria, Gloss y Cashmere hablaban de una cosa que Clove no entendía.

**–Pues si... Podrían hacerlo...**-dijo la rubia riéndose, seguida por la risa de Cato. Esa risa que solo utilizaba con Clove, su risa. Aquello hizo que la morena apretase con más fuerza el cuchillo, haciendo que la vena de la muñeca se le marcara demasiado. **–Dos vencedores.**-dijo Glimmer para que los demás escucharan, atrajeron la atención de todos. **–Dice Cato que podrían dejar dos vencedores este año.**-dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio.  
**–¿Dos? Eso nunca lo harán.**-dijo Gloss riéndose.  
**–¿Y si somos pareja?**-dijo Glimmer señalando a Cato y a ella. Era lo que le faltaba por oír a la morena. Notó los ojos de Enobaria sobre ella, trató de calmarse, soltó el cuchillo despacio. Brutus sonrió y asintió mirando a Cato. **–Somos de los distritos más fieles al Capitolio... Podrían aceptarlo.**-dijo la rubia.  
**–Eso es cierto, pero dudo que una pareja de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas hagan algo.****-**dijo Enobaria con desdén. Cashmere la miró casi tratando de contenerse de decirle una cosa mal dicha en esos momentos.

El postre transcurrió sin que nadie dijese nada. La tensión estaba en el ambiente, se podía palpar. Quizás pensasen que la cara de mala leche de Clove se debía a que ya la daban por muerta, pero se debía a que Cato estuviese en ese plan con esa tipa. Los avox trajeron helados, la cara de Clove cambió un poco, cogió la cuchara y empezó a abstraerse del mundo comiendo su helado de vainilla y chocolate. Escuchaba de fondo murmullos, nada que la interesase escuchar. Los mentores se levantaron para ir al salón y prender la televisión, dejando a los tributos solos. Cato seguía en su intento por alejar a Clove de él, Marvel terminaba de relamer su helado, Glimmer no paraba de tontear con Cato y Clove estaba hasta las narices de aquella estúpida situación.

De pronto, todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Clove escuchó algo que decía Cato, algo que no la gustó nada. Le miró con odio, queriendo tener un cuchillo en su mano y ahora, no se lo lanzaría a la rubia, sino a él. Con todo la "tranquilidad" que pudo, dejó la cuchara en la mesa, haciendo que todo temblase. Ambos tortolitos la miraron, Glimmer con un triunfo en los ojos y Cato sin expresión alguna. Marvel se levantó también mirando a Clove casi con cierta preocupación.

**–¿Qué ocurre?**-preguntó Glimmer con voz de niña malcriada. **–¿A la nena le ha sentado mal el helado?**-preguntó soltando una risa. Clove cerró los puños y apretó las mandíbulas, como la siguiera tratando así, se iba a tragar toda la cubertería que había en la mesa y en todo el edificio. **–Vamos, vete a dormir, no son horas de estar levantada, sino mañana, no podrás tenerte en pie.**-dijo soltando otra risa. No la molestaba aquello, sino que Cato no dijese nada. Los mentores estaban bastante lejos para no oír nada de lo que se estaba cociendo en la mesa.

Clove sonrió, de forma casi infantil. Cogió el helado de Cato y se lo tiró a la cara a Glimmer, haciendo que esta se levantase y soltara una exclamación mientras se limpiaba la cara. Clove se empezó a reír, Marvel aguantó la risa hasta cierto punto, Cato se había levantado y ayudaba a Glimmer a limpiarse.

**–Estás muerta, mocosa.**-dijo la rubia cogiendo su helado y, por primera vez en su vida, acertando directamente en el cuello de la morena. Esto hizo que la morena se quitase los malditos tacones, y se acercase a Glimmer, apartando de golpe a Cato y tirándola del pelo, recibiendo lo mismo de parte de Glimmer. La rubia era más alta, si... Pero Clove se había entrenado con gente que era como Cato, y eso era ventaja. Golpe tras golpe, llegaron los mentores, Cato cogió a Glimmer y Brutus a Clove. Glimmer no opuso resistencia, era lo que quería, que la cogiese Cato. Clove pataleó un poco más hasta que vio que no se iba a lograr soltar de Brutus, desistió y se quedó allí, mirando con odio a Glimmer y a Cato, sobretodo a él.

Clove se fue de allí, subió a su planta, con las lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de retenerlas hasta llegar a la habitación. Se cruzó con varios avox, los cuáles se sorprendieron al verla llegar así. Pensarían que era gracioso, pues para la morena no lo era. Todo esto, el vestido, el peinado, todo era para llamar la atención de Cato, ¿qué había logrado? Que defendiese a la estúpida rubia cabeza hueca. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones dejando que las lágrimas se derramasen por sus ojos, trató de aguantar hasta la habitación pero no pudo.

**–¡Clove!**-gritó una voz familiar, era él. Ella apremió el paso y justo llegó a la habitación cuando notó como la agarraba de la muñeca. **–Espera... ¿A qué ha venido todo eso?**-preguntó el rubio girándola y viendo como el labio de la morena sangraba. **–Tienes sang...**-dijo acercando su mano a los labios de ella, recibiendo un golpe en la mano y un empujón de Clove.  
**–¡Vete a la mierda Cato! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete con tu novia!**-dijo la morena estallando en lágrimas y entrando dentro de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo.

El plan había funcionado. Lo acababa de hacer, acababa de perderla.


	6. El desfile:pollodos dorados y bailarines

Había pasado un día entero desde aquella fatal cena, Clove no había salido de su cuarto, comía y hacía vida allí. Brutus se pasaba el día en la puerta tratando de sacarla, pero ella se negaba. La única que entraba allí era Enobaria. La cuál no traía muy buenas noticias siempre que salía de la habitación de la chica, y siempre que se abría la puerta, se veía a Clove metida debajo de las sábanas. Cato se sentía mal, demasiado mal y no podía con aquello. Pero ahora tenía a Glimmer más pegada que nunca y eso le dejaba espacio limitado para tratar con la morena.

**–Oh vamos... Olvídate de ella, es una mocosa.**-decía la rubia tratando de llamar la atención de Cato, y lo hacía, pero no como a ella le gustaba.  
**–No es una mocosa Glimmer, da igual.**-dijo él suspirando y mirando de nuevo por la gran cristalera de la planta uno. Ella rodó los ojos y se abrazó a él, Cato simplemente se quedó quieto, tratando de no apartarla de golpe. No le gustaba, era demasiado pegajosa y aquello a él le ponía nervioso.

Se quedaron callados, ella porque sabía que era cosa de tontos el presionar a Cato para que dejara de lado a la morena, Glimmer no era tonta, Cato y Clove se conocían desde hace tiempo, el rubio se lo había dicho, pero tenía la impresión de que él no quería que ella estuviese con él y la rubia, aprovecharía para ayudarle, aunque no por él, sino más por ella misma. Si, tenía claro que ella iba a morir, lo único que sabía lanzar bien eran sus tacones, y ni eso, pero era mejor morir al lado de algo como él que algo como su primo.

En cuanto Clove notó todo en silencio, la chica se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y se aseó un poco, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta y escuchando de pronto la puerta de su habitación, saliendo del baño y viendo allí a tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre. El hombre era altísimo, mucho más que Cato, y tenía la piel de color grisaceo. Las mujeres eran más bajitas, quizás un poco más bajas que Enobaria, una tenía la piel de color rosado y la otra de color morado. Clove parpadeó repetidas veces, tragó saliva y supo que significaba aquello. El maldito y temido desfile. Sin que la diera tiempo a decir nada, las mujeres la cogieron de sus brazos, la levantaron si esfuerzo y la metieron al baño, ella se quedó tiesa, no se lo esperaba y aquello le resultaba demasiado gracioso como para oponerse.

La bañaron, la dejaron casi allí metida como veinte minutos, se dijo a sí misma que iba a salir arrugada y eso no sería demasiado agradable de ver. Pero para su sorpresa, no salió para nada arrugada, salió reluciente. Algo le habían echado al agua, su piel brillaba con las luces. La secaron, y el brillo no se fue, mientras que la decían mil cosas, los tres a la vez. Solo entendía que era perfecta, que su pelo era magnífico y cosas por el estilo. La pusieron un albornoz, dejándola sentada en el sofá. Ella se preguntó por qué, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Cato, con sus estilistas, y detrás de estos a Enobaria y Brutus. Ella parpadeo varias veces, ¿a qué venía todo esto? Sentaron a Cato a su lado, ella se negó a mirarle, pasaría de él completamente.

**–Bien, os preguntaréis porqué estáis aquí los dos y así... "Vestidos".**-dijo el estilista de Clove. **–Tenéis que sobresalir, y si para ello hace falta que tiréis a los demás tributos de sus carros, hacerlo.**-dijo él, sacando a Clove una sonrisa. Ella tiraría encantada a cierta rubia.

Estuvieron contándoles todo, desde que empezaba el desfile hasta que terminase y que vendría después, aquella fiesta que Clove tanto temía. Donde podrían hablar con gente del Capitolio y tratar de convencerles de que eran un buen partido para gastar su dinero en ellos. Las mujeres, junto con Enobaria, metieron a Clove en el baño y la pusieron aquel extraño traje, parecía... Parecía un pollo de oro. Se miró en el espejo casi sin poder creérselo. ¿De qué iba vestida? Una risa saltó de su garganta, asustando a las estilistas y arrancando una sonrisa a Enobaria. En cuanto salieron un grito las paró y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Enobaría se rió esta vez, y se escuchó a Cato maldecir por lo bajo.

En cuanto estuvo él listo, la puerta se abrió con un Brutus aguantándose la risa. Las chicas salieron y Clove miró a Cato por primera vez desde la cena. Iban casi iguales, aquello la dio algo de repulsión, algo que jamás había sentido. ¿Estaba empezando a odiar a Cato? Algo en su interior la decía que sí. Clove siguió a su equipo de estilismo y Enobaria salió detrás de ella, encontrándose a los chicos del uno allí, plantados. Marvel tenía cara de vomitar y Glimmer estaba encantada con su traje. Clove se tapó la cara, notando a Cato detrás de ella, casi a su lado.

**–Pero qué diablos...**-dijo Cato mirando a Glimmer, esta le sonrio. Clove caminó hasta Marvel y se plantó delante de él.  
**–Ni. Una. Sola. Palabra. Clove.**-dijo el chico entre dientes. Clove no dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a tocar las plumas que decoraban la chaqueta de Marvel, con una sonrisa en la cara. **–Tu pareces un pollo dorado. ¿Pones huevos dorados?**-preguntó él estallando en risas.  
**–Todavía no lo probé. Me recuerdas a esas bailarinas de aquella ciudad... ¿Cómo se llamaba?**-trató de recordar Clove. **–¡Las Vegas!**-dijo estallando en carcajadas, arrastrando a Enobaria, Brutus y Gloss tras ella.  
**–Ja, ja, já. Que graciosa estás hoy.**-dijo él entrecerrando los ojos, Clove le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

Bajaron todos juntos, Clove y Marvel se iban riendo del traje del otro, obviamente no se lo tomaban a mal porque ya tenían una especie de amistad extraña. Clove se sentía a gusto con él, era divertido y la sacaba sonrisas fácilmente, Marvel prefería a alguien como Clove en su vida, no dudaría en cambiarla por su prima si tuviese la oportunidad. Cato trataba de no apretar más los puños por el comportamiento de Marvel y Clove, ¿qué tenían esos dos? En cuanto llegaron a una sala amplia, vieron a los demás tributos con sus trajes.

**–Mira, esos van de payasos...****-**dijo Marvel señalando a los del ocho.  
**–Y esos van de papiroflexia...**-dijo Clove señalando a los del siete.

Poco a poco, diciendo cosas horrendas de todos los distritos llegaron al distrito 12. Clove les miró y notó como arrastraban a Marvel de su lado, se despidió de él con la mano y se unió a su equipo. Cato estaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente a Brutus, como si mantuviesen una conversación telepática. Antes de subirse, llegó él, Finnick. Clove se quedó mirándole fijamente y este le sonrió, ella como idiota con hormonas revolucionadas le devolvió la sonrisa poniéndose totalmente roja.

**–Creo que Stefani quiere unirse, por mí está bien.**-dijo él, Brutus y Enobaria se miraron y asintieron. **–Bueno, suerte y... Bonitos trajes.**-dijo Finnick largándose de allí tan rápido como había aparecido.  
**–Recordar, parecer confiados en vosotros mismos.**-dijo Brutus sonriendo.  
**–Y suerte.**-dijo Enobaria sonriendo más maternal, ella era así, podía ser todo lo dura del mundo, pero les había cogido mucho, muchísimo cariño y alguna que otra vez, lo demostraba.

El carro se puso en marcha. Clove se agarró con fuerza, notando la mirada de Cato sobre ella, simplemente no le devolvió la mirada. La tenía fija en la gran puerta que aún permanecía cerrada. Tragó saliva, notaba como las piernas le fallaban. Cerró los ojos y notó la mano de Cato sobre la suya, apretándola para darla ánimos. Como acto reflejo la apartó y le miró fijamente, pero en ese momento algo le llamó la atención, se giró y lo vio. ¿Los del doce estaban en llamas?

**–Qué narices...**-dijo Clove y Cato miró hacia atrás. Notó como él se tensaba. Le miró fijamente, notando como sus mandíbulas estaban totalmente apretadas. Eso era malo, ¿no? **–¿Eso es malo?**-preguntó la morena mirándole fijamente.  
**–¿Quién crees que llamará la atención?**-preguntó mirándola y relajando de golpe su cara. **–Da igual, no sacarán buenas notas... Todo depende de la calificación, recuérdalo.**-dijo él volviéndose para mirar hacia delante, ella le copió.

El desfile comenzó. Algo iba mal. Todos gritaban los nombres de los tributos del uno y del dos, eso era normal, pero de pronto todo se volvieron a gritar los nombres de los del 12. Clove y Cato se miraron fijamente cuando llegaron al círculo. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Ahora los del 12 tenían a los Capitolianos comiendo de su mano, sus trajes eran espectaculares. ¡Iban con llamas! De pronto el fuego de los trajes se apagó y Clove miró fijamente a la chica, que la miró casi con la mirada llena de pánico. Iría a por ella, se había quedado con su cara, le daba igual que sacara un cuatro, un siete, un diez o un doce. Iría a por ella. La primera.

El presidente habló y después todos fueron a otra gran sala donde se bajaron. Clove se quitó el casco mosqueada, Cato igual. Enobaria y Brutus tenían las miradas preocupadas, se notaba que ellos también habían visto y pensado lo mismo. Los del doce por primera vez llamaban la atención, pero no lo harían más. Era imposible. Ese distrito era el más pobre de todo Panem, eran todos unos muertos de hambre. Brutus les dijo que se relajaran, que no ganaban nada empezando a preocuparse por unos pobres como esos. Clove hizo caso, pero Cato... Cato clavó la mirada en ellos, mirándoles como si quisiera matarles en esos momentos. Allí mismo.

Entraron dentro, para cambiarse. Tocaba la fiesta y todo ahora sería ganarse patrocinadores, tendrían que hacer que los del doce no fueran nada especial ahora. Clove se quitó aquel tedioso y pesado traje, notando como sus hombros pedían a gritos algo con menos peso, y se puso un traje más normal. La puerta sonó y entró Cato, ella le miró y se acordó que le había estado mirando como siempre durante el desfile y ella debería estar odiándole.

**–Lo siento.**-dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente. Él seguía aún con el traje. Clove le miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos.  
**–La defendiste a ella.**-dijo simplemente sonando más bien dolida que dura, que era como ella quería.  
**–Tengo que hacerlo.**-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, y tratando de parecer calmado. Clove frunció el ceño, sin entender. El suspiró y se sentó en un sofá, mirándola fijamente. **–Es la única forma de mantenerte allí dentro con vida.**-dijo mirándola. **–Me lo dijo Brutus.**-añadió.  
**–¿Qué?**-preguntó ella tratando de que su cerebro entendiese todo aquello.  
**–Déjalo estar Clove... Por favor...**-dijo él simplemente. Clove dejó caer los brazos a los lados y asintió, saliendo de allí sin decir nada.

Claro que lo iba a dejar estar, que él se fuese con quién quisiese. ¿Qué lo hacía por sacarla de allí con vida? Que hiciese lo que quisiese, no aguantaba más aquella situación. Primero, la besaba, luego se ponía a coquetear con la idiota esa, y ahora le decía que lo dejase estar. ¿De qué iba? ¿Qué había hecho con el Cato de siempre? ¿O acaso era ella la que había cambiado?


	7. Primer día de entrenamientos

El desfile había sido un caos para todos los distritos menos para el doce, todo el mundo hablaba de ese distrito, del distrito que nadie había hablado antes. En la fiesta después del desfile, todos los del Capitolio fueron corriendo a por los del doce, dejando a varios tributos con la palabra en la boca, entre ellos a Cato que salió de allí muy, muy enfadado. Clove le había tenido que relajar varias veces, e incluso llevarle a la terraza para que respirase un poco y no estuviese tan agobiado. Lo habían arreglado, o eso parecía. Tras unas horas, los tributos del doce se fueron y la gente volvió a ver a los demás tributos. Cato no se separó de Clove, se sentía tranquilo a su lado y ahora no quería volver a tener a Glimmer pegado a su culo, saltaría a la mínima y con la rubia, era demasiado fácil. Salieron de la fiesta con la convicción de que habían ganado varios patrocinadores, Cato estaba más contento y Clove, bueno, ella estaba feliz por volver a estar "bien" con él.

**EL DÍA DE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS.**

Y tras una relajante noche, durmiendo tranquilos, el día de los entrenamientos había llegado... Por fin. Cato se moría de ganas de meterle miedo a los demás tributos, inclusive a Marvel. Clove simplemente quería volver a lanzar cuchillos, aquello la quitaba el estrés. Se levantaron y desayunaron fuerte, teniendo la primera conversación normal desde hace bastante tiempo. Brutus y Enobaria no se creían lo que veían, pero eso era bueno, ¿no? Bajaron con ellos hasta la puerta del centro de entrenamientos, dejándoles exactamente en la gran sala.

**–Recordar, debéis de hacer que los demás sepan cuáles son vuestros puntos fuertes, pero sin que sepan todo de vosotros. ¿Entendido?**-preguntó Brutus.  
**–¿No sería mejor ocultarlo?**-preguntó Clove, haciendo que los tres la mirasen fijamente. **–Quiero decir, siempre habéis mostrado vuestras habilidades… Y en muchos Juegos, los demás tributos se han aliado para coger las armas que se nos dan bien… En los 12º Juegos del Hambre hicieron que los profesionales, los cuatro, se quedasen sin armas…**-dijo la morena haciendo que todos levantasen la ceja.  
**–Hombre… Sois rápidos, y si alguien os quita algo… Tenéis el cuerpo a cuerpo.-**dijo Enobaria.  
**–Claro, yo podría perfectamente con el chico del once, y con el del nueve.**-dijo Clove con ironía. Brutus la miró frunciendo el ceño.  
**–Haz lo que quieras Clove, muéstrales lo que vales o no. Luego los vigilantes sabrán que nota ponerte.**-dijo el mentor largándose. Enobaria le siguió sin despedirse.

La muchacha se quedó allí parada, Cato la cogió del brazo, para que despertase antes de que llegasen los demás tributos. Ella asintió, se separó y se fue directa al puesto de cuchillos, el hombre fue a explicarle algo pero miró el número del dorsal y se calló. Escuchó voces, escuchó el saludo de Marvel, ella le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, luego se fijo como Glimmer se abraza a Cato, aquello la hizo volver a sentirse como el día de la cena y eso, lo odiaba. Se dijo a si misma que olvidara aquello, que él sabría a quién arrimarse. Empezó a lanzar cuchillos, sin fallar un solo tiro. Ella nunca fallaba. Pronto los demás tributos llegaron, y se pusieron varios detrás de ella, que volvió a hacer gala de su buena puntería.

Los entrenamientos iban pasando poco a poco y Clove notaba la mirada de varios vigilantes puesta en ella, eso no la inquietaba, en el distrito 02 había otras personas que les vigilaban y les permitían seguir entrenando o no, era cuestión de ser el mejor. Miró como Marvel estaba en el puesto de lanzas y, al parecer, era muy bueno. Glimmer en el de arco y no conseguía apuntar bien, ni una sola vez. Cato en el de espadas, por supuesto. En uno de los descansos, Clove se fue con Marvel, y aparecieron Cato y Glimmer. De pronto Marvel se giró haciendo que los demás se girasen, viendo al chico del doce caer de una de las trepaderas, haciendo que los cuatro estallaran en risas. Su compañera fue y le dijo algo, algo que al parecer al chico no le pareció correcto, pero hizo caso. Se levantó y fue a coger una bola de aquellas que solamente alguien como Cato podía levantar, y para sorpresa de los Profesionales, el chico la levantó sin problema alguno. Era de la estatura de Clove, y era casi la mitad que Cato. ¿Cómo podía con ese peso? Clove dejó de reírse, los demás seguían, pero ella no. Le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de descifrar que narices iba a hacer con esa bola. Clove se puso cerca de Cato, este dio un paso colocándose delante de ella, Marvel se colocó al otro lado de Clove y Glimmer al lado de Cato. De pronto, y sin que ninguno se lo esperase, el chico lanzó la bola como si fuera aire, dando directo en un panel de lanzas. Glimmer se echó hacia atrás, Clove abrió los ojos como platos, Marvel frunció el ceño y Cato se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente.

**–Por lo menos tiene fuerza.**-dijo Cato girándose y mirando a los demás.

El primer día de entrenamientos terminó, y esta vez, los del uno cenaron en su planta y los del dos en la suya, algo que Clove agradeció infinitamente. Cato le comentó lo del chico del 12 a Brutus y Enobaria, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, diciendo que sería lo único que sabría hacer. La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin percances y con buen ambiente, algo que realmente hacía mucha falta. Clove fue la primera en levantarse, yendo después a su habitación, poniéndose el pijama y tumbándose en la cama mirando la televisión que tenía en el cuarto. Unos minutos después, no sabría decir cuantos, alguien llamó a su puerta y esta se abrió. Era Cato. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, viéndole en pijama, algo que todavía se le hacía raro, él sin previo aviso, se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba, y se acomodó en la cama.

**–Pasa y ponte cómodo Cato.**-dijo ella con ironía, él se dedicó a asentir y a cerrar los ojos, ella rodó los suyos y comenzó a hacer zapping.  
**–¿Sigues enfadada?**-preguntó él, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella le miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.  
**–No lo se.**-dijo totalmente segura de ello. Cato la miró fijamente y ella desvió la mirada.  
**–¿Y por qué estás enfadada? ¿Por haber venido contigo a los Juegos o por lo que pasa con Glimmer?**-preguntó cogiéndola de la barbilla para que le mirase.  
**–Qué más da, ya da igual Cato.**-dijo ella quitando la mano de él de su barbilla y volviendo a mirar la televisión como si quisiese evadir su presencia.

Todo se quedó en silencio, pero sabía que él no se había ido de allí, seguía y no se iba a ir hasta que ella le diese una respuesta lógica. Le conocía bastante bien. Siguió haciendo zapping, sintiendo la mano de Cato hacerla cosquillas en el brazo, no dijo nada, aquello la relajaba y el rubio lo sabía, pocas veces él había hecho eso, pero siempre era cuando ella terminaba llorando por cualquier cosa, para calmarla. Pero de pronto cesaron, notó como Cato la quitaba el mando de las manos y lo dejaba en el suelo sin el menor cuidado, ella fue a replicar, pero de nuevo y sin esperárselo, volvió a sentir los labios de él pegados a los suyos. Se sorprendió mucho, trató de hacer algo, pero su cuerpo se había paralizado, le miraba fijamente, notando como la mano de Cato, colocada en la nuca de ella, impedía que se echase hacia atrás. Se dio por vencida y comenzó a devolverle el beso, ¿se había dado por vencida o realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar de aquel beso? Clove llevó su mano al torso de él, no para hacer fuerza para separarse, no, sino para apoyarse. Cato la puso encima de él, mientras ambos seguían con el beso, la mano de él viajaba por la espalda de ella, deteniéndose un poco más arriba de la cadera. Se separaron y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, esta vez fue Clove quién se acercó a los labios de él.

* * *

Prometo que en el próximo capítulo describo todo (?) okno todo no, pero si el +18 e.é Prometi a torposoplo12 que haría momentos de estos, habrá más. Así que si, este capítulo va dedicado a torposoplo12 :3 Que espero que te guste *-*


	8. Tu y yo

**PERDONAAAAAARME** T.T Os dejo que me matéis y todo lo que queráis {pero si me matáis, no sabéis que ocurre con la historia e.é muahahaha}. No he subido cap por varias razones: 1. No tenía la suficiente inspiración. 2. Tuve exámenes de recuperaciones de septiembre. 3. Emm... no se me ocurren más (?) Okno, en serio, lo siento mucho T.T Me cuesta bastante ponerme a describir un +18 de dos bandas, osea describir lo que hace tanto él como ella cuando solo acostumbro a describir lo que ella hace por motivos de rpg y demás... lo que sea e.é aquí os traigo este TAN esperado cap (?) **DISFRUTARLO e imaginar a Cato e.é**

**Puede que sea un poco caca, pero de verdad, me ha costado MUCHO escribir este +18... El próximo prometo dejarlo todo más... ¿Explícito?**

* * *

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ninguno de los dos quería contestarse a esa pregunta que resonaba en ambas cabezas. Ambos estaban más ocupados en el beso que les concernía ahora. Él cantando victoria anticipada porque ella no le había golpeado y le estaba devolviendo aquel beso. Ella tratando de controlarse, controlar todos esos sentimientos que la llenaban y querían salir, dejarle claro todo lo que sentía por él pero algo se lo impedía y ese algo, era que uno de los dos iba a morir mientras que el otro podría vivir. Cato se separó y la miró fijamente, ella seguía aún con los ojos cerrados, él sonrió y le dio un beso en los párpados, la posicionó como antes y se sentó en la cama. Clove abrió los ojos cuando sintió como la dejaba, mirándole fijamente. ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Ahora? Eso parecía porque Cato se levantó, ella fue más rápida y le cogió de la mano, tirando del brazo para llamar su atención.

–No… No te vayas…-dijo ella casi en un susurro. Estaba con las piernas apoyadas en la cama, el se giró y quedó delante de ella. –Por favor… Quédate.-dijo la morena tragando saliva. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, le estaba pidiendo que se quedase con ella, en su habitación, aquella noche.  
–Esto no está bien… Clove quiero que vuelvas viva.-dijo él serio, tenía la oportunidad de pasar un rato tranquilo con ella, de poder besarla y le saltaba con eso, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba contarle todo. –Y si para eso, te tengo que alejar de mi, lo haré.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla a la morena que le miraba fijamente.  
–Olvídate de los Juegos… Por favor…-dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la que él tenía en su mejilla. Sin más, él se inclinó hacia ella, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella, esta vez en un beso tranquilo como si no hubiese prisa. ¿Podría olvidarse realmente de los Juegos? No, lo dudaba. Para él los Juegos habían empezado desde que se presentó voluntario.

Minutos después, Clove estaba debajo de Cato, mientras seguían besándose, esta vez con ganas, como si el mundo se acabase mañana. Aunque técnicamente, a uno de ellos, o a ambos, se les acabaría en menos de 6 días. Ella como siempre, rápida, difícil de pillar, consiguió ser la primera en quitar una prenda al otro, la camiseta de él salió disparada al suelo de la habitación. Clove no se paró a admirar mucho a Cato, por dios, ella podía verle así casi siempre después del gimnasio o cuando él se ponía a jugar esos partidos con los demás de su clase. Pero estaba más atenta en acariciarle la espalda lentamente mientras notaba las manos de él viajar lentamente por encima de su pijama. Sentía pequeños escalofríos, su cerebro se había alejado totalmente de la realidad y, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, quería continuar. Piel. Notó la mano de Cato colándose por dentro de la camiseta del pijama, acariciándole lentamente el vientre, subiendo despacio. Se separó antes de llegar al pecho, mirándola fijamente, recibiendo una aprobación por parte de la morena en forma de beso. Siguió el recorrido pero se paró antes, separándose un poco del cuerpo de ella, cortando el beso. Clove le miró fijamente, ¿se acababa de arrepentir? ¿Se iba a ir ahora? Esas preguntas fueron aplacadas cuando él, con bastante cuidado, le quitó la camiseta del pijama a la morena.

Las caricias bajaron desde el cuello hasta el vientre de la muchacha, arrancándola varios suspiros que hicieron que la sonrisa socarrona de él se crease en sus labios. Se volvieron a besar, juntando los labios como si de una necesidad se tratase. ¿Cuántos años llevaban ocultando ese sentimiento? Él era mayor y la gente podría pensar que era un aprovechado, Clove era demasiado "buena" para que Cato le hiciese algo… Él se negaba a hacerla daño, a que pensara que estaba jugando con ella… Cuando no era verdad. Ella, ella simplemente tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente mujer para él. ¿Acaso lo era ya? No, ella se seguía sintiendo una cría a su lado…

–¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Cato en unos segundos que se separaron para coger aire. Ella le miró fijamente y parpadeó varias veces. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza, un asentimiento demasiado confiado, un asentimiento que hizo que él volviese a besarla con las mismas ganas que hace unos segundos. Ella por su parte volvió a llevar las manos a la espalda de Cato, aquella espalda que la volvía completamente loca (y a más chicas del distrito). Sin mediar una palabra más comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la morena, deteniéndose allí durante unos segundos, como si algo le impidiese seguir hacia abajo. Clove por su parte se agarró con fuerza a la colcha, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su piel se erizaba a medida que sentía como los besos que le daba, iban bajando más y más. Una de las manos de él viajó hacia el hombro derecho de la muchacha, bajándole la tira del sujetador lentamente mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos por la piel que no cubría la tela. Rápidamente, la otra mano la copió y le bajo el otro, solo quedaba desabrochar el broche, pero quería disfrutar un poco más, solo un poco, no quería ir deprisa, algo le decía que Clove jamás había hecho esto y no quería ser brusco con ella.

El tiempo pasaba lento, dichoso y ellos se dejaban llevar poco a poco. Nadie les iba a molestar, o eso esperaban ambos… Brutos y Enobaria se habían ido a cenar con Gloss y Cashmere a uno de esos restaurantes de lujo. Dudaban que alguno recibiera la visita de los tributos del uno, Marvel dijo que se acostaría pronto y Glimmer que quería probarse vestidos para la entrevista. Nadie les iba a molestar, y si lo hacían puede que ese alguien se llevase varios golpes por ambas partes. Las caricias y los besos estaban a la orden del día, las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro mientras sus lenguas iniciaban una extraña guerra entre ellas. ¿Qué más podían pedir ambos? Estaban cumpliendo sus mayores sueños y, aunque fuesen en estas condiciones, ambos estaban felices, demasiado felices. Clove sentía ganas de luchar, de luchar por la vida de ambos dentro de la Arena. Cato sentía una felicidad que lo desbordaba y que sabía que le iba a durar varios días y las ganas de proteger a Clove iban en aumento. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería meter prisa al otro, querían disfrutar del momento, querían poder recordar esto por si acaso pasaba algo dentro de la Arena, y algo tenía que pasar, era obligatorio, solo uno volvería y al parecer, todas las flechas señalaban a la morena.

Sin separarse demasiado de los labios ambos comenzaron a llevar sus manos hasta los pantalones del otro, chocando las manos y mirándose fijamente. Clove sonrió de lado y sin importarle demasiado, continuó hacia abajo, tratando de tener ese pulso firme que tenía cuando lanzaba los cuchillos pero, ¿para que mentir? Estaba nerviosa y si se ponía nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y aunque no se notaba demasiado el tembleque, ella sí lo notaba. En la cara de Cato se mostró media sonrisa, acercándose de nuevo a ella besándola lentamente, dejando que fuese ella la primera, él no tenía prisa alguna. Pronto el pantalón de él estaba totalmente fuera, haciendo que una sonrisa se le pintase en la cara, dejando claro que aquello le estaba gustando más de lo que la morena pensaba.

No sabrían decir cuantos minutos pasaron, pero pronto ella también terminó sin sus pantalones, dejándoles a ambos con la ropa interior. Las caricias iban y venían por los cuerpos de ambos, los suspiros eran cortados por los besos y trataban de no hacer ruido por si alguno de los mentores venía y les descubría. No soportarían que les molestasen ahora, no. No podían parar, y tampoco querían. Las manos del rubio viajaban por la piel pecosa y pálida de la morena, ella trataba de no soltar los suspiros que le recorrían el cuerpo, pero era casi imposible y, cuando alguno se le escapaba, él se apegaba más a ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen. Las caricias iban y venían, no parecían querer ir rápido, pero algo en las mentes de los dos decían que pasaran a la siguiente fase, y como si compartiesen ese mismo pensamiento, ambos llevaron sus manos a la ropa interior del otro, él quitando rápido el sujetador, sin pararse demasiado a mirar, ay tendría tiempo después, algo le decía que tendría mucho tiempo. Pronto, ambos estuvieron sin nada, ella sentía sus mejillas arder, por dios, nunca se había comportado así con él, parecía una cría, pero ¿acaso no lo era?

No les quedaba nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, sus miradas se juntaron y Clove volvió a asentir, mostrando media sonrisa y volviendo a besarle. Él aún con las manos en las caderas de ella, subió lentamente la mano derecha por el vientre de ella, arrancándole varios suspiros, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriese el cuerpo, y tuviese que cerrar los ojos. La morena tragó saliva, aún con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió como la mano de él se quedaba sobre uno de sus pechos, haciendo que le mirase fijamente y sonriera de lado. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarle con ganas, notando como se colocaba entre sus piernas. Había llegado el momento. Tragó saliva y llevó sus manos a la espalda del rubio, notando como poco a poco, este se inclinaba más sobre ella, empezando a entrar en ella poco a poco, no queriendo hacerla daño, pero ahí estaba ese espasmo que dejaba claro que Clove, ahora era totalmente suya. La morena cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó las manos en la espalda de él, casi clavándole las uñas, soltando un pequeño quejido bastante bajo pero que el rubio escuchó a la perfección. La miró preocupado, algo que no hubiese hecho con las demás, pero ella no era como las demás y él lo tenía claro desde el primer momento en que la conoció. La morena como pudo, abrió los ojos y le sonrió de lado, para que se calmase porque le conocía bastante bien.

Poco a poco, empezó a mover las caderas, acompasándose con el ritmo que llevaba el rubio. El dolor seguía ahí, no parecía querer irse, pero eso no iba a joderle la noche a ambos. Clove estampó sus labios junto a los de él, jugando con ellos como si de su último deseo se tratase mientras el rubio era el que llevaba el ritmo unos metros más abajo. Todo parecía ir cobrando sentido, el dolor iba desapareciendo, y las voces de ambos se iban elevando poco a poco. La morena comenzó a seguirle el ritmo de las caderas, que ni era rápido ni lento, algo que hizo que lentamente el dolor se fue y de verdad pudiese disfrutar de aquella noche. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban ya lo bastante alto como para ser escuchados por Brutus o Enobaria, pero por ahora, ninguno de los dos había entrado en la habitación. Clove seguía agarrada a la espalda del rubio, el llenándole el cuello de besos.

No sabían cuantas horas estuvieron así, cambiando todo el rato, él arriba y ella abajo, luego al revés, haciendo que Clove viese totalmente las estrellas. No se había imaginado nada de esto, tanto entrenar y haberse perdido todo esto. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ellos hubiesen hecho esto antes? ¿Cato se hubiese presentado voluntario? Si, algo le decía a la morena que si. Terminaron abrazados, medio dormidos y Cato dándole besos en el hombro hasta que la morena cayó totalmente rendida sobre el brazo de él, después, él sucumbió al sueño.


	9. Secretos

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaán! Volví rápido y es porque hoy tuve un GRAN GRAN GRAN día *O* En fin, como sea, este capítulo me ha encantado escribirlo, es tan asdfaersdkaf *-* amorocho *O* si, vais a descubrir la parte tierna de los habitantes del distrito dos e.é que no son todo piedra, aunque sus músculos digan lo contrario (?) Okno, espero que os guste y espero reviews de esos molones que me alegran la vida (?)

OS QUIERO 3

* * *

¿Se podía decir que todo era perfecto? Por primera vez y desde que ambos habían sido nombrados tributos del distrito dos habían dormido tranquilamente, abrazados el uno a otro, como si los Juegos nunca hubiesen existido en sus vidas, como si solo tuviesen que preocuparse de estar así, abrazados y disfrutando de un sueño tranquilo. Pero la felicidad y tranquilidad duraban poco, y más si eras un tributo.

**–Clo…**-dijo una voz quedándose quebrada al ver la escena. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de pensar si lo que estaba viendo era real o no lo era. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Carraspeó ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos, se alegraba sí, pero ella era la mentora de ambos, quizás más de la muchacha, y tenía que encauzarles porque uno de los dos tenía que ganar. **–¿Alguien me puede explicar qué narices está pasando aquí?**-preguntó con un tono bastante irritante, era muy buena actriz, quizás demasiado.

Clove era de esas que se despertaban con el ruido de una mosca, ¿por qué no se iba a despertar con aquella voz de enfado? La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, a medida que su cerebro le decía a quién pertenecía esa voz los iba abriendo como si algo la estuviese atravesando el corazón. La habían cagado, ese fue su primer pensamiento. Dando un pequeño codazo a Cato para que despertase, escuchando el quejido de este, se tapó como pudo y se separó del rubio el cuál se negaba a soltarla.

**–¿Y bien? ¿Esto no es lo que parece o… Qué?**-dijo Enobaria golpeando el pie contra el suelo.  
**–Yo… Enobaria…**-dijo la morena. En cuanto ese nombre salió de los labios de Clove, el rubio al fin la soltó, sentándose en la cama y mirando con aire dormido a la mentora. ¿Acaso no le importaba? No, era Enobaria, si fue Brutus ya estaría muerto.  
**–Si es lo que parece.**-dijo atajando Cato, con la voz dormida. Clove le miró fijamente y luego a su mentora, mientras trataba de tragar saliva.  
**–Que no se entere Brutus. O estamos los tres muertos.**-dijo Enobaria mostrando media sonrisa y luego negando lentamente. **–Será mejor que te largues a tu cuarto antes de que vaya a buscarte.**-dijo para Cato. Este asintió, pero no se movió del sitio. En cuanto la mentora lo comprendió salió de la habitación para entretener a Brutus.  
**–Pensaba que me iba a matar…**-dijo la morena dejándose caer despacio sobre el colchón.  
**–Es Enobaria… Mucho morder, pero luego es buena gente.**-dijo riéndose.

Poco después, estaba saliendo de la habitación obligado por Clove. Esta se metió en la ducha y cuando salió se encontró a Enobaria sentada en el sofá y mirándola fijamente. Clove parpadeó, no había cosa que más odiase en el mundo que los interrogatorios.

**–¿Desde cuando?**-empezó a preguntar Enobaria.  
**–Supongo que desde siempre.**-dijo la morena mientras se secaba el pelo a mano. Odiaba el calambre que pegaba la puñetera ducha, prefería secárselo a mano, ya que tenía el pelo liso y no necesitaba nada más.  
**–¿Te será difícil?**-preguntó de nuevo, era una pregunta retórica. ¡Claro que la iba a resultar difícil! Solo uno podría volver.  
**–Si.**-dijo ella secamente. Se sentó en el sillón de en frente y miró el suelo. **–No quiero hacerlo.**-dijo ella.  
**–Pero tienes que hacerlo.**-dijo Enobaria suspirando a lo último. **–Tienes madera de ganadora, y él hará que ganes.**-dijo la mentora, haciendo que Clove levantase la vista, en su mirada se veía reflejado que ya lo sabía, que tenía muy claro que si ambos llegaban a la final él se quitaría de en medio, a pesar de que la gente le viese como un peligro y que iba a ganar.** –Otro ocupará su lugar.**-dijo siendo bastante dura.  
**–No quiero que otro ocupe nada.**-dijo la morena casi enfadándose. **–Sin él, no vuelvo.**-dijo totalmente segura.

Aquellas palabras traspasaban las paredes de la habitación, llegando a oídos del susodicho, haciéndole sonreír. La anterior noche había dado un cambio radical, ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, y que eso era recíproco. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Sabía que proclamar su amor por su compañera en la entrevista haría que todos fuesen a por ella directamente, él no le dejaría que ella hiciese algo parecido. Tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto, sería lo mejor. O quizás esperar hasta la Arena y allí, sí allí ya se vería todo.

El desayuno había sido movidito… A Cato no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que decirle lo que había pasado aquella noche a Brutus, y que ya no pensaba seguir con la trola de querer conquistar a la cabeza hueca del uno. Tuvo varias repercusiones: que Brutus golpeara con fuerza la mesa, que Enobaria tratara de calmarle y que Clove se atragantase con el zumo de melocotón que bebía en esos momentos. Por suerte, cuando Brutus se enfadaba, no chillaba, arrastraba las palabras y eran muy dañinas, peor que los cuchillos de Clove. Tras esto, Brutus abandonó la sala diciendo que acababa de condenar a la morena a una muerte segura si lo iba contando, a lo que Cato respondió "es un secreto."

Una mañana más de entrenamientos, pero esta fue diferente. Cato pasaba olímpicamente de Glimmer, y esta parecía darse cuenta pero según la escuchaba Clove, ella pensaba que lo hacía para que los Vigilantes no le tomaran por un débil. Cuando la morena escuchaba las palabras "Cato" "débil" en la misma frase, se ponía enferma. Ella sabía que él de débil tenía lo que Glimmer de inteligente, o sea, nada. Pero si saltaba, todo se iría a la mierda y por eso era que lanzaba más cuchillos, cada vez más y más rápido, sin fallar ni una sola vez en todas las dianas, dándoles a todas en el centro, donde tendría que estar el corazón. Todo el mundo la miraba fijamente, incluso Cato se había parado a verla. Los vigilantes la miraban fijamente asombrados, jamás se habían encontrado a una "cría" que manejase de esa forma los cuchillos.

Tras esto, el niño pequeño del cuatro se acercó a ella y le dijo que lo que hacía era flipante. Clove alzó la ceja y sonrió de lado, casi una sonrisa de triunfo. Era la primera vez que le decían aquello, y que viniera de uno del cuatro, aunque fuese un mocoso, pues era algo… ¿Inspirador? ¿Halagador? Si, todas esas cosas. Cuando terminaron los entrenamientos, Cato se puso a su lado y la sonrió de lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**–Pensaba que no ibas a mostrar tu don.**-dijo él apoyándose en el ascensor.  
**–Cambié de opinión…**-dijo riéndose la morena.  
**–Ya vi… Todos se pararon a mirarte.**-dijo él alzando una ceja, haciendo que ella se voltease para mirarle.  
**–¿Eso es bueno o malo?**-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Para ella, eso era bueno, ahora era temida, o eso esperaba.  
**–Bueno.**-dijo riéndose. En cuanto llegaron a su planta, ambos mentores les estaban esperando, junto con sus estilistas. Clove puso mala cara al ver una percha entera con vestidos. **–Oh… Genial.**-dijo Cato tragando saliva y posicionándose detrás de Clove.

Ni tiempo les dieron y ya les estaban probando cosas, unas tras otras. Esta vez no irían iguales, irían diferentes. Quizás demasiado. A Clove la harían resaltar, llamar la atención de los patrocinadores. A Cato le harían parecer más fuerte, eso ya era algo que había llamado la atención de varios, según decían los estilistas de este que podían visitar la zona de apuestas. El favorito era él, eso era algo claro. Después estaba el chico del seis, seguido muy de cerca por Clove. Que obviamente, remontaría puestos debido a su exhibición de esta mañana con los cuchillos.

Los vestidos de las entrevistas estuvieron seleccionados antes de la cena. Después se fueron a cenar tranquilamente, otra vez sin los del uno. A Clove ya se le estaba haciendo algo raro el no cenar con sus aliados, pero prefirió no preguntar, ya que, aunque le caía bien Marvel, no tenía ninguna gana de compartir mesa con la estúpida de Glimmer. Nada más terminar de cenar, se pusieron a ver el resumen del entrenamiento de hoy, donde hablaron rápido de todos, pero se extendieron mucho más de la cuenta con Clove, algo que a Brutus y a Enobaria les alegró.

**–Eso lo tenías que haber hecho desde el primer día. ¿Ves que así conseguirás gente?**-dijo Brutos sonriendo de lado. Clove asintió, si él supiera que se había imaginado a la rubia en cada una de las dianas… No estaría tan contento.  
**–¿Cuándo vamos a tener que romper la alianza?**-saltó la morena, haciendo que Enobaria se atragantase, Brutus la mirase con los ojos como platos y Cato soltase una risa.  
**–Yo…**-dijo Brutus tratando de concentrarse. **–Estaría bien que si veis que vuestra vida peligra, sigáis vosotros dos solos.**-dijo él tratando de buscar palabras y sin encontrarlas.  
**–¿Crees que Marvel dejaría sola a la estúpida de su prima?**-preguntó de nuevo la morena, esta vez, la que se rió fue Enobaria.  
**–¿Tu dejarías solo a Cato?**-rebatió Brutus, haciendo que la cara de la morena quedase desencajada. **–Pues algo me dice que Marvel no dejaría sola a su prima.**

Con eso, la conversación quedó muerta. Clove al poco rato se levantó y sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto. Bien, ahí tenía la respuesta perfecta. No iba a poder separarse de Cato, ¿y si alguien le hería? ¿Y si alguien conseguía acabar con él? Suspiró por el camino, cogió aire y se paró en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, entró y cerró lentamente, dejándose caer rápido en la cama.

Por otra parte, Brutus le dijo a Cato que dejase que se tranquilizase y no fuese detrás, no hoy. Cato fue a rechistar, pero vio que era inútil discutir con Brutus, así que se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto. Poco después, cayó totalmente rendido. Clove había conseguido meterse en la cama dormida, pero a cada rato se despertaba con pesadillas. Era raro que ella soñase cosas malas, muy raro, era fuerte hasta en sueños. Pero todo había sido por culpa del "¿Tu dejarías solo a Cato?", si… Brutus tenía la culpa. Sus sueños eran formas en las que algún tributo, como el del seis, el del once o incluso el niño del cuatro mataban a Cato. ¿La peor? Mutos. Ella odiaba esos seres con su vida, no le gustaban, prefería ver como los tributos se atacaban entre ellos, esos bichos solo quitaban la diversión a gente como ella. Se despertó de golpe, con sudores, no quería volver a dormirse. Se levantó y se mojó la cara con agua bien fría, dejándola caer por su cara varios segundos. Se secó y salió descalza al pasillo, caminando lentamente hasta la habitación del rubio. Giró el pomo, entró y despacio cerró la puerta.

Si, estaba completamente dormido. Esa respiración no la conseguía durante el día, no cuando estaba despierto. Se acercó despacio a él, rodeó el lado de la cama que sabía que iba a estar vacío, y gateó hasta él, abrazándose lentamente, sobresaltándole.

**–Pesadillas.**-dijo ella únicamente. Cato asintió y la rodeó con un brazo y acariciándole el otro. Cerraron los ojos y, aunque Brutus había visto como ella se metía en el cuarto de Cato, prefirió dejarles. Eran jóvenes, uno podría morir, o los dos. ¿Quién era él para impedirle disfrutar de sus últimos días? Unos brazos le abrazaron por detrás. Él había tenido suerte, mucha suerte. Había sido mentor de Enobaria, y se esforzó en sacarla de allí con vida, traicionando a su propio mejor amigo, el compañero de Enobaria. Se giró con una sonrisa y la besó.

**–Déjales que sean felices.**-dijo Enobaria mirándole y sonriendo. **–Solo tienen estos días.**-añadió suspirando.  
**–Lo sé, y los dejaré… Me dará pena. No se lo merecen.**-dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.  
**–No. No son como los de siempre. Serán grandes asesinos, pero… Se aman.**-dijo cerrando los ojos.  
**–Hay que encontrar alguna forma… Algo.**-dijo Brutus, Enobaria asintió y ambos entraron al cuarto del mentor.

Poco después, todo quedó en silencio. Los cuatro habitantes del distrito dos dormían tranquilos. Ellos abrazándolas a ellas. ¿Por qué el tiempo no se podía detener? Faltaban cuatro días para que los tributos fueran soltados en la Arena. ¿Cuántos días faltaban para que uno de los tributos del dos muriese? ¿A manos de quién?


End file.
